


Hope

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dead End's cross wasn't the only thing he held onto.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 11/you pulled the pin in my heart like a hand grenade

That was it. All over... 

David flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, frustrated after a moment by the deafening silence. The usual urge to seek temporary company was gone, at least for the evening. 

He didn't want to think about Aki. Or about Dead End. 

No, Dead was exactly who he wanted to think about and that hurt as much as anything. Dead could have been saved! They could have been okay! It all could have been okay! 

He still had Dead's cross in his hand, David realized as he rolled onto his side. Through everything, he'd kept it in his hand, as if... 

As if letting go meant Dead would truly be gone. 

For once, he was thankful to be alone. Nobody needed to see his tears. Loss, frustration, confusion, love... David let it all out. No uplifting scripture came to mind, no guidance, just emptiness. 

He squeezed the cross in his hand and wondered if Yumi might have an idea who could repair it for him. He could let go of it for that long. It wouldn't do to give it back damaged, after all... 

Suddenly, David knew what he was holding onto. 

Hope.


End file.
